Smallville: homecoming, how it should have happened
by Cloisimagine
Summary: Ok so when I first watched the homecoming episode on smallville I loved it don't get me wrong but I felt as though they should've brought back Lana so that Clark can finally have closure and be certain about Lois so I wrote this fan fic bringing back Lana. So don't get confused this is still a clois fan fic. and thanks to rita.h for being my editor as she likes to call it :P enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville fan fiction**

**Homecoming how it should have happened**

**Chap 1**

Clark and Lois were driving up to their old high school for their 5 year reunion.

Clark pulled up in front of the school. They got out of the car. Lois was wearing a beautiful yellow dress, her hair, straightened to perfection, fell over her shoulders. Clark was wearing his old jock jacket over his typical blue t-shirt with a pair of baggy blue jeans. They headed straight towards the front doors; Lois started recognizing old faces, pointing them out to Clark along the way.

"Oh there's eddy from chem. class, oh my god and Jake and the cupcake girl are together now" she said with a little smirk, then she continued "sally pep rally has put on a few"

Clark was walking along side her in complete silence, when he said "Lois I don't really have a good feeling about all of this" suddenly Lois stops short. "Damn it Smallville, I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back"

While Lois walked back to the car, Clark decided to take a walk down memory lane. He started walking around the school, and as he turned a corner… BUMP.

A short girl with long brown hair bumps into him. And as they looked into each other's eyes. Clark recognized those deep green eyes that used to make his knees tremble in high school. A small smile crept alongside the girl's face.

"Clark!" she says.

Still taken aback, Clark takes a moment to respond. "lana!" he says "I didn't expect to see you here" Clark forced an awkward smile on his face that looked more like a grimace. Then something clicked inside Clark's head, bringing him back to the last encounter he had with Lana. Shocked, he mutters to Lana: "wait! Lana, how can you…"

"Be anywhere near you without making you feel like you're dying" Lana finished for him.

"Yeah!"

"Well "she paused "it's a long story. But I'll be happy to tell you all about it"

At that moment, Lois was coming back up the stairs to the school. She stopped, looking around for Clark, when her eyes fell on him talking with a girl with a very petite silhouette that she immediately recognized! It was Lana.

Authors note: Ok so I'm writing to answer all the questions in your reviews so first of all yes I am going to continue this story I'm working on it, I'll publish a new chapter every week or maybe sometimes earlier depends on how busy I am and second I'm not going to spoil the ending but I'll just say this, true love always prevails. Oh and make sure to follow the story and write reviews and maybe even give me some ideas of how you think this should end. And thanks for all the kind words :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Ok so I decided to upload this sooner than I thaugh I would because of all your requests I didn't expect this so thank you very much. I've been taking the suggestions in your reviews seriously and changing a lot of things. So please keep making suggestions so that it turns out the way you want it and enjoy :)

Lois stood there, astonished. Clark hesitating looked up and saw Lois. The moment their eyes met, Lois came out of her trance, turned around and walked away without looking back.

Clark, knowing her so well, could tell she was hurt. He thought about going after her, he didn't want her to feel as though he had forgotten about her the moment Lana came back, but he also needed answers.

Making up his mind, he turned to Lana and said "yes, tell me"

They started walking around, while Lana explained how with Lex's money, she was able to fund a research lab, how she put together a team of the best scientist out there, and that finally, a couple of months ago, they were able to synthesize a cure. She told him how tough it was to go through all the experiments and lab tests the scientists held on her. How she felt like a lab rat. Finally she finished with

"Everything I did was for you" she paused, then "for us!"

She had the most desperate look on her face. Clark was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the last part. He asked her, completely ignoring the fact that she was still in love with him

"Do you still have your powers?"

"Yes, I did everything I could to keep my powers. Now we can go back to the way things were, you and me, fighting crime alongside each other. We're still equals!"

Clark still cared for Lana, he did love her all through high school, and he didn't want to hurt her. But how could he forget Lois?

Smart, sexy, funny Lois. The girl who misspells simple words on a regular basis. The girl that still calls him Smallville and punches him for her own amusement. The girl who has been putting a smile on his face ever since they met in that cornfield.

Daydreaming about Lois, he totally ignored Lana's speech. Then, as he saw Lois going into the school, he snapped out of it. Meanwhile, Lana was still waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. At that moment, Clark started walking away from Lana, his eyes fixed on something, or someone.

Lana spun around, trying to see what made Clark act stranger than usual, she spotted her. It was a girl, walking towards the school; Lana couldn't tell who it was. But as the girl sensed Clark following her, and turned around, Lana saw that it was Lois. Lana immediately called for Clark, he turned around and said "sorry Lana I have to go" Lois had already disappeared through the front doors as Clark strode after her.

**Author's note:** I hope you liked it, I'm going to keep posting every couple of days, so please follow the story and write as many reviews as you want, tell me if there's something you didn't like so that I can make it better in the chapters to come. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews, and I'm sorry if I made you wait a little for this chapter but I was a little busy. Oh and about the chapters being short I know that, I'm trying to work on it as much as I can but it's not really easy because this is based on just one episode :/ ok so enjoy, I hope you like it :) **

Clark went into the school, but he couldn't see Lois. Smallville high was a big school, she could've been anywhere, he looked for her in the gym, the cafeteria, the football field and even in the locker rooms but she was nowhere to be found. He suddenly remembered; the only place Lois could be was the place where her passion had started, where they had spent so many time together. He realized how stupid he was for not checking there first and… SWOOSH!

He super sped towards the torch; he entered the still familiar room where he used to spend most of his days at Smallville high.

He found Lois standing in front of what was formally known as the wall of weird.

A million memories flooded threw his mind. Memories of Chloe, Pete and him covering story after story, and forming the wall of weird.

Lois was slowly running her hand down the wall, remembering every story she had worked on with Clark and Chloe. Tears streaming down her face. Clark approached her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Lois wiped her tears and turned to face Clark. At the sight of her red and puffy eyes, Clark felt as if a dagger went through his heart. She had the same look on her face as the one she had the moment he told her to go to Africa, letting her go was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Breaking the silence, Lois finally said "Clark you don't have to explain. I get it"

Clark tried to stop her, he wanted to explain, but Lois kept going on "you know, deep down I always knew that I was your second choice, I just didn't want to admit it"

"You're not" Clark said with a reassuring tone, "you're the…"

Ignoring him, she interrupted his confession and said "I get it now"

She started walking towards the door. Clark couldn't let her slip away just like that, he grabbed her arm, spun her around and said "Lois can you just let me explain, please?"

His voice was a little shaken, and when Lois didn't respond, he took her silence as a yes and said "you have to believe me Lois, I had no idea she would be here"

Gaining back her natural confidence, she straightened up, looking Clark right in the eyes, and said "well that didn't stop you from blowing me off to chitchat with her, did it? Just go back to your pink princess.

"No Lois we were talking about something important"

"Of course you were "and she stormed out of the torch.

Clark took a moment then went after her. He stepped into the hallway but there was no sign of her. Suddenly Two people approached him and started rambling. But he was far too distracted, trying to find Lois, that he didn't even notice them. They tried to get his attention and when they finally succeeded, Clark could see that standing in front of him, was a short brunette and a tall blonde guy, though not as tall as him. He could tell that they were young and still in high school.

"Sorry, but who are you?" asked Clark.

"We're the new editors of the torch" they both replied. "We're big fans of you and Chloe Sullivan. Wait! Where is Chloe anyway? We would love to meet her! "

Clark could see the admiration in their eyes, he didn't want to disappoint them, but he had to "sorry Chloe couldn't make it" he said, his voice clear with sadness.

They too looked disappointed but quickly shrugged it off, changing the subject.

"Anyway, that's not why we're here" said the boy.

"It's time for the crowning ceremony "finished the girl.

"What crowning…"

But Clark never got to finish his sentence; they were already dragging him by the hands, towards the gym. He could've stopped them anytime, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he wanted to look for Lois anyway.

**Authors note:** ok so I hope you enjoyed it, more chapters to come in the following weeks, so make sure to follow the story and write reviews because I really want to consider your opinions on whether or not to include/change the time traveling that occurs in the episode :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clark found himself sitting on a golden throne, the room surrounding him decorated with balloons and banners colored with smallville high's red and yellow. A crowd gathered in front of him cheering for him.

Looking around for Lois, he spotted the same teenagers dragging Lana, the same way they did him, leading her onto the stage and placing her next to him on a similar throne. Right then, a lady stepped out of the crowd holding up a pillow with 2 crowns on top. She headed up the stage, placed a crown on each of their heads, grabbed a mic and announced "smallville high's king and queen, Clark Kent and Lana Lang, reunited after all these years"

Clark sighed, face palmed, regretting ever letting those kids drag him to the gym. He had to get out of there.

Lana looked at him and saw how frustrated he was, and said "Clark, I'm sorry if I made Lois feel uncomfortable. I didn't know that you"

"It's not your fault" Clark cut her off "you couldn't have known" even though he was a little angry at her.

"But I had no right coming back and acting as if I never left"

Clark didn't know what to say, it was weird for him to discuss Lois with Lana, considering he used to do the complete opposite a couple of years earlier.

Then Lana continued "if you want, I could talk to her, tell her that" but Lana never finished her sentence and Clark didn't even notice, he was too busy imagining how brutal a conversation between Lois and Lana would be after everything that had happened earlier, and thinking that if it were to happen he would do everything possible to prevent it. But he was also glad that Lana had accepted that he had moved on, and he appreciated the fact that she wanted him to be happy. Then as he realized that Lana didn't complete her sentence, he turned to her. He saw that she was frozen, and she wasn't the only one, everything and everyone around him had stopped dead in their place. He started wondering what was going on. And then a dark figure emerged from the crowd. Surprised, Clark stood up and headed towards the figure slowly trying to make out what it was. As he came close, Clark could tell that it was a man. And then he recognized him. Shocked, anger ran through him, He had to be sure it was him. He super sped towards the man, landing right in front of him.

Clark's worst fear was confirmed, it was BRAINIAC …

**Authors note:** thanks for all the nice reviews. Chapter 5 will be up very soon. Please keep writing reviews and suggesting things for me to write and make sure to follow the story as well :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok so there has been a lot of complain's about the chapters being short, so I've been trying my best to make them longer, but altogether the reviews have been really nice and encouraging so thank you and enjoy. Oh and please read my authors note in the end it's really important.**

"My sincere apologies for interrupting this festive trip down memory lane"

"Brainiac! I thought we destroyed you. Whatever you want with me, leave these people out of it" Clark said, now confronting him.

"oh don't worry, I'm only here for you" Brainiac said "I wanted to slow things down, make sure you can soak in this special moment"

"And what's so special about this moment?"

"This is the moment your life changes forever" and with that, Brainiac placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. Although Clark tried to pull away from him, Brainiac was too fast.

ZAP! They disappeared into a purple light.

Brainiac took Clark to his past, a past he was still holding onto. He showed Clark his dad's death and tried to make him understand that it wasn't his fault. Clark was reluctant to give in to the idea that he wasn't responsible. But at last, he had to accept the fact that it was Jonathans' choice to protect him, out of love, even if it did cost him his own life. He had finally let go of his past.

Then Brainiac took him back to the present. Clark found himself in Oliver's office, where he saw Ollie sulking at his desk. He realized how much Ollie had been dealing with, and that he just needed his best friend to help him get through this rough period. It pained Clark that he hadn't been a good friend to Oliver and he vowed to make things right.

And suddenly he found himself back in the smallville high gym, Brainiac still standing next to him. To his great relief he saw Lois standing aside watching all the couples dance. She still seemed pissed off, but at least she hadn't left. Clark took a step forward towards her, but Brainiac immediately caught his arm, stopping him.

"Don't even bother! No one can see us"

Lois was heading to the snack table, where a woman who had been in school with them, was serving food. Lois smiled politely at the woman who immediately engaged her in some small talk.

"So who are you here with?" she asked.

Lois didn't feel like answering, but she could tell that the woman wasn't going to let it go, so she replied "well I was supposed to be here with Clark Kent"

"Omg! Really? I always thought Clark was so dreamy. You know, that farm boy next door turned local football hero, doesn't get any bigger than that" the woman kept rambling on and on about Clark, then she said "wait! You guys aren't together or anything, are you?"

Lois felt as if there couldn't have been a worse question than that. She didn't even want to think about Clark, let alone answer questions about him, so she quickly said no, hoping to put an end to this conversation, but nothing could shut the woman up.

"Oh good, because I saw him with Lana Lang earlier. I remember how cute they were in high school, the perfect couple. I hear that they hadn't spoken in a while, but you know, you never forget your first love"

Lois felt irritated. she felt like shoving a cupcake down punchbowl Maddy's throat, but decided to just walk away, she didn't want to admit it but she had never felt so hurt in her life and Clark who had been listening to the whole conversation knew from the look on her face how devastated she was, he would have given anything to prevent that woman from saying those final words to her. But then again he was invisible and as helpless as a fly.

Meanwhile, Lois was heading to the exit, she saw Lana walking up to her.

"Oh great!" she sighed.

She stood still, waiting for Lana, ready to confront her. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of caring, even though she did, she was so mad at her, she still hadn't forgotten what had happened at Chloe's wedding 2 years ago, how Lana swooped in and ruined everything that could have happened between her and Clark, without considering that Clark might have been trying to move on from her. But this, this was even worse, Lana had come back after 2 years acting as if nothing had changed, like Clark would still be waiting for her, like he would just crawl back to her like he would have done back in high school. But Clark had changed he wasn't the same boy that used to follow Lana around like a lost puppy he had become a man, her man, Lois thought, and she wasn't going to let Lana get away with what she had done.

Irritated and angry, Clark went from looking at the women and wishing she had never opened her mouth, to searching the room for Lois. And as he saw her standing near the exit, he realized what was going on.

In a flash, he turned to Brainiac and shouted "you have to bring me back! I can't let Lana speak to Lois; it will just make things even worse"

Brainiac denied him his request saying "you haven't learned the full lesson yet, you must be patient Kal-el"

But Clark didn't care. He immediately grabbed Brainiac's hand touching the legion ring. And in the blinding flash of light he found himself at the top of a flight of stairs in the daily planet.

**Authors note:** VERY IMPORTANT if you could write reviews about what you think I should do in the next chapter regarding the future, I'm not sure if I should repeat the whole thing that happened in the episode or just address it in a small paragraph or change the whole thing. so It would be so important to me if you could tell me what you'd prefer to happen. And hope you liked this one and make sure to follow the story, more chapters to come in the near future. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all the suggestions you made, it really helped me decide how to continue this fan fiction. I came up with something that I think you all will enjoy (hopefully). **

Clark came down the stairs of the daily planet, searching for answers when he bumped into Lois. She was different, still beautiful, wearing glasses, her hair held up in a sophisticated bun. All together she looked like a more mature version of the Lois he knew. And as she kept nagging him about his wardrobe, something Clark found very odd especially since she was trying to force him into wearing glasses, insisting that they were his when he had never worn them before. Plus she was calling him "honey" repeatedly which was weird although Clark quite enjoyed it. After Lois left him in the hall, Clark started walking around the planet. And after a series of encounters, he realized that he was in the future, he understood that when he had touched the legion ring, he had been sent to the future alone, leaving Brainiac behind. So he decided to enjoy himself and take advantage of this opportunity. He saw his future self, who he had become and what he would achieve and his fear for the future had been lifted, knowing that his life would turn out everything he had hoped for. After he saved Lois from the helicopter and they shared a kiss, Brainiac appeared and took Clark back to the present.

He saw Lois; she was in the same place he had left her in. Waiting for Lana to arrive, when she did, Clark used his super hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hey" Lana started as perky as ever "I've been looking for you. I … I think we should talk" she stared at Lois intently, as if waiting for some kind of response. But all she got out of Lois was a simple nod accompanied by a fierce look.

Even though Lois didn't want to talk to Lana, she knew that she had to put an end to this, she wasn't going to let this go and have Lana appear ever couple of years and cause them trouble.

"I know this must be awkward, who knew one day you and I would be fighting over Clark Kent" Lana continued flashing her usual pink princess smile.

Lois fought the urge to say what she really wanted to say "bitch please! We're not fighting, I've already won!" the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she suppressed them and just smiled politely, not bothering to respond.

Lana carried on "but I want you to know, I never had any intention of ruining things for you. If I had only known…"

"No you know what Lana? It wouldn't have changed anything" Lois suddenly cut her off "am I supposed to actually believe that you thought that Clark wouldn't have moved on after 2 years? you always do this you don't care about anyone but yourself you just walk back into his life and hurt him all over again, but not this time" Lois wasn't going to hold anything back and as she went on more confidence built up in her, she wanted Lana to feel the same way Clark felt all those years she had hurt him and It wasn't just because of her feelings for Clark, when they were just friends Lois was always there for Clark every time Lana broke his heart and she knew that he could never be truly happy with her. And it worked Lana was on the verge of tears, so she decided to go easy on her, well as much as she could anyway.

Clark who was hearing everything was honored to be someone Lois would stand up for, he was sure Lois would put him above herself and that he could trust her with anything. That moment it dawned on him how stupid he was for not telling her his secret yet.

Lois started talking again "so next time you decide to show up in smallville don't even bother dropping in"

Lana was shocked, it was the first time she had ever seen Lois so mad "Lois I'm sorry, you have every right to be angry with me. But I honestly don't want to cause any more trouble; I now understand that I can't be a part of Clark's life anymore. But I don't want to end things on bad terms, remember we used to be friends once.

Lois wasn't sure if Lana was sincere in her apology but decided to just accept it as long as Lana would commit to her words. "I really hope you mean that. And if you ever hurt Clark again you'll have to answer to me" she finally said jokingly, even though she meant ever word.

Lana let out a little laugh and said "I won't" she paused then "you know I have a confession to make. Deep down I always knew Clark and I were never meant for each other, we were kids in love who thought that we would always be together and we kept holding on to that, trying to make it work, but we never could because we just don't work" she admitted, then continued "I saw the way he looked at you when he saw you earlier, and when he walked away from me, chasing you, I knew that I would never stand a chance against you.

Lois couldn't help but smile at those words, she felt even more confident than she had ever been. Clark felt so relieved considering he imagined this conversation would lead to a fight that he wouldn't be able to stop then Lois said "well I appreciate your confession Lana, I know it must be really hard for you to … let go" Lois was choosing her words very carefully, trying not to upset Lana, after everything she just had admitted to her and finally said "I'm sorry if I went all Lois on you, it's just…"

Lana immediately cut her off "you don't have to apologies about anything, I already told you, you had every right to be angry"

"Yeah well just a little bit" Lois joked

And that was the end of it, they said their goodbyes. Lois continued her way towards the doors, wanting to look for Clark; she had to talk to him. As for Lana she decided to stay in the gym and enjoy the last couple of hours with her old friends.

Brainiac made sure, for the last time that Clark understood what he came here for, then parted. making him visible again, he didn't want to lose anytime, he headed straight towards the door and as he crossed Lana, not knowing what to say, she just smiled and said "go get her" at that Clark smiled back and continued towards Lois. It was the perfect goodbye.

**Authors note:** hope you liked it; it was not the easiest to write. Please tell me if there's something you didn't enjoy and I'll try to make it better. And don't forget to follow the story it's not over and write as many reviews as you'd like, thanks :)

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**First of all I'm sorry for making you wait two weeks for this chapter, I just had a lot on my plate and didn't have time to write. However I think you'll forgive me after reading this chapter (I hope so), there's a lot of cute things that I put in, oh and btw I decided to make this story a little longer so I added a couple of things that happened after the homecoming episode you'll find out what I'm talking about soon, so hope you like it and enjoy :)**

Clark caught up with Lois just before she went through the door. He reached out his hand and grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. Now that they were facing each other, they gazed into each other's eyes, neither of them speaking, but drowning in their own thoughts.

Lois was Clark's greatest strenght, yet also his greatest weakness. She could make him normal, even weak, when nothing else could. He could feel the deepest sorrow just by seeing her pout. It's like she had put him under a spell, tying her soul to his. On the other hand, Lois was feeling guilty about accusing Clark of still being Lana's lap dog, now knowing that she had nothing to worry about.

"Clark, I …"

"Lois I …"

They both said at the same time coming out of their trances.

"You first" and yet again, they had spoken simultaneously.

Turning a light shade of pink, they laughed awkwardly, and then Lois indicated for Clark to go first.

"Lois, are you mad at me? Because you know I can't stand seeing you mad. I'm really sorry; I didn't want to upset you"

Lois tried to speak, but Clark wouldn't let her utter a word, as he kept rambling on.

"You really ought to know that I only have eyes for you. Please forgive me! I can't imagine spending one minute without you by my side"

Clark stopped to catch a breath, and Lois took the opportunity to finally talk.

"Clark I'm not mad at you, relax. I'm sorry I overreacted, I just couldn't help but feel like I was your second choice."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wished Lois would have talked to him about this a long time ago, he felt disgusted at the idea of Lois feeling that insecure during all this time, and now he knew what had been holding them back from the beginning.

"How could you believe that? Lois you know how deeply I feel about you. You never were my second choice, and you NEVER will be. You've been the one since the beginning; it just took me a while to see that"

Lois was overwhelmed. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure Clark could hear it even without his super-hearing. She tried to say something, anything, but no words would come out of her mouth. But Clark was still rambling, it was weird, in the way that usually Lois was the one who would go on verbal marathons for hours and hours, somehow always finding something new to say. But Lois wasn't listening to him, she had shut him out for a bit, trying to take in everything he had finally confessed, but then his final 3 words stood out.

"I love you!"

Clark even surprised himself, he wasn't planning on saying that, but the words had been bursting to get out of his mouth for month.

"I love you too" the words escaped Lois's lips in barely a whisper

Clark felt the world around him stop. He had never believed three simple words would make him the happiest man in the world. In a matter of seconds, he had Lois tightly wrapped in his muscular arms as their lips met in the most passionate kiss ever, It was like their first kiss all over again.

When they finally broke apart, their faces were full of joy and happiness, they had finally got past the barrier that was holding them back from taking the next step in their relationship, and they knew that nothing could stop them from now on, as long as they stayed together.

Then out of the blue, Lois asked "Clark do you trust me?"

Clark was surprised, but then said "of course I do, I would trust you with anything" and he really did, he could talk to Lois about anything and she would always be there for him helping him get through it, except that one thing, and he knew if he wanted a future with her, he would have to tell her sooner or later.

Then Lois continued "so you would tell me anything?"

Clark felt like the moment had come; it was time to tell her everything. He had wanted to for a very long time but he couldn't find the right moment. But he wanted it to be special.

And out of instinct he said " I would, and as a matter of fact I think we should do something tonight, how about you meet me at the barn tonight ?" he said a little nervous but determined.

"Um sure" she said hesitantly, wondering and hoping he would tell her the secret she already knew.

"Great now care to dance" he asked reaching out his hand for her to take. And as she did they stepped out onto the dance floor.

A slow song was playing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He was nervous, being the clumsy dancer he was, but she guided him through it.

"So what are you planning for tonight?" she asked seductively.

"It's a surprise" he replied teasingly, knowing that would excite her even more.

"Hmm Clark Kent and surprises… that can't turn out so well"

"Everything will turn out perfectly as long as you're there" a huge grin forming on his face.

Lois blushed then said "smallville you're being so romantic"

"Well how else am I going to get someone as beautiful as you?"

Lois gave in; she had to admit to herself that Clark Kent was the most charming man she would ever meet. Smiling she leaned her head onto his chest, pulling him into a tighter embrace as they swayed together forgetting everything and everyone around them.

**Authors note:** well I hope you liked it, I know that he isn't supposed to tell her his secret until the next episode but that's what fanfics are for right? oh and in the next chapter I'm also thinking about making him learn how to fly (it involves him telling Lois his secret) I know that's a lot so that's why I wanna know your opinions about this so please tell me what you think. Oh and as always don't forget to follow the story for more updates and keep up the amazing reviews they really encourage me so thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys thanks for all the wonderfull reviews on the last chapter and I hoep you enjoy this one as much as the last one.**

Clark found himself in his barn, pacing all around the place, trying to figure out how to make this an evening they both will never forget. Ideas running in and out of his head, but nothing would do. He wanted to sweep Lois off her feet and then it came to him he was literally going to sweep her off her feet. He immediately called Kara his kryptonian cousin.

"Hey Kara, I need your help"

With a blink of an eye, Kara was standing in front of him.

"Hey Clark, what's wrong?" she looked alarmed

"No nothing bad, I just need you to teach me something" he said hesitantly

She looked confused "what is it?"

"I want you to teach me how to fly" he finally said with determination.

"Not that I'm not glad that you finally want me to teach you, but a week ago I begged you to and you hardly even tried, why the sudden change of heart?" she asked curiously.

Thinking it would be better to just tell her "it's Lois, I decided to tell her my secret and I want it to be special"

"Oh" she was surprised but then and to his great relief she continued "Clark that's so sweet, Lois is a lucky girl"

"Actually I'm the lucky one"

"I thought you would say something like that, anyway let's start we haven't got much time"

They walked out of the barn into one of the corn fields. Clark super jumped to the windmill and Kara followed him flying.

"Ready?" she asked him

"I think so"

"Well like I told you the last time, you just have to concentrate on one thing, relax, and clear your mind from everything else"

They spent hours trying to make it happen but every time, Clark would float a couple of feet, would lose focus and crash again. Kara finally gave up saying "Clark I taught you everything I can, it just takes practice and determination and I can see how much you want this to happen, so you just need a little time" and she took off.

Clark frowned, he had spent all afternoon trying, and now he had nothing else for Lois who would be getting here in half an hour. He had to think on his feet. He immediately started super speeding all around the place, he thought of making dinner but time wouldn't allow it, so he super sped to metropolis and got Lois's favorite kind of food, then he set a table in the middle of the barn and decorated the place with red rose petals and candles, then he took a very quick shower and got dressed in a blue shirt and tie Lois had got him. He checked the time, it was 7:56, Lois would be here any minute so he stood in the barn waiting for her.

5 minutes later, he heard her call his name. She stepped into the barn, and suddenly fell out of breath. She wasn't the girly girl type, and Clark knew that so he had decorated the barn in the best way he knew Lois would love, not too much but just enough. Clark approached her and took her by the hand, at his touch Lois came back down to earth.

"Clark this is amazing thank you"

"Not too much?"

"No it's perfect" she smiled at him and his heart felt a warmness it hadn't felt in a long time, Clark loved her smile it would cheer him up in the worst moments of his life.

He started leading her to the table their hands still intwined together. They reached the table and sat facing each other. He opened a bottle of champagne and poured each of them a glass and handed her one of them.

"Champagne? May I ask what we are celebrating Smallville?" she asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Us" he simply replied as they toasted.

They started talking and laughing enjoying their night, bringing up old stories they had shared together and Lois teasing him at every opportunity she got. They had both missed this, being together and talking about anything that crossed their minds, they hadn't done this it since Clark found out that Lois had been talking to Zod thinking he was the blur and everything had went downhill from there.

3 hours had passed and they were now talking about Lois's obsession with monster trucks

"I still can't understand how you can sit through hours watching giant trucks crash into each other" Clark said clearly amused

"First of all they don't crash into each other and second you laugh now but if you don't accept my love for monster trucks I will MAKE you go to every single rally till the day you die"

"Make me? And how will you manage to do that?"

"I have my ways" she said biting her lower lip.

"Okay you win this time, but don't get used to it too much, Miss lane" he said winking at her

"You're getting way too confident there Smallville" she said trying not to blush

"And you love it don't you?"

This time she couldn't help it he was making her weak in the knees and she had to admit defeat at least to herself.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile and he knew, it was time.

"Lois I have to tell you something"

Lois knew from the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes that this was something serious and she realized that he was finally going to tell her everything.

"Okay" she replied gesturing for him to continue

He stood up, inhaled deeply and started " all my life I've been afraid Lois, afraid of people knowing the truth about me, afraid of them rejecting me and even if they didn't still losing them, but with you I'm not afraid anymore, I know that I have nothing to worry about because you're my soul mate you always have been and you always will be, and the only way we could share a life together is for me to tell you the truth about me, and I know the odds are stacked against us and we'd be risking everything but if you're ready to take that leap there's no one else I want to take that leap with"

"Clark, I am ready"

"Lois, I'm the blur" he simply said

Lois stood up, ran up to him and jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. Clark held her in his arms as they kissed, he was surprised at her unusual reaction but happy, they broke apart and she asked "what took you so long ?" and she didn't wait for a response she went in to kiss him again. Clark was shocked at first but then he really didn't care. The women he loved had accepted him for who he was and she was wrapped up in his arms kissing him, questions could be asked later.

After a couple of minutes, Lois felt something weird happening beneath her, she pulled away from their kiss and she looked down. Clark who was distracted looking at her didn't realize what had happened.

"Clark I think you should look down"

He did and immediately saw that they were floating a couple of feet above the ground. He smiled widely and said "hold on tightly"

Lois knew what he was planning on doing and started protesting "Clark Jonathan Kent you put me down right now" Clark just chuckled and started flying out of the barn, he was confident that he could do this, after all he didn't need practice he just needed his first time to be with the right person.

Lois who had shut her eyes the moment Clark started moving, now opened them and found herself in mid air over the Kent house. She was overwhelmed and a little scared but Clark reassured her "don't worry Lois I got you"

At those words Lois relaxed her body and decided to start enjoying herself

"I never knew you cloud fly, I mean the blur, I mean…"

Clark just grinned and said "I didn't either, this is my first time. I guess you bring out the best in me Lois"

"Oh really? So I'm having the honor of being your first?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" "so where would you like to go to?" he finally asked

"Surprise me" she replied

"Fine" he said as he started flying towards metropolis.

Yes they were flying, yet it felt like the most normal thing in the world to do, because they we're together wrapped in each other's arms lost in each other's eyes. Everything was finally falling into place and nothing could jeopardize their relationship ever again.

**Authors note:** guys this is intended to be the last chapter but if you want me I could write another one I kinda have this idea in my head about where he takes her and she starts asking him questions about everything so if you want me I could try continuing with this story so please write reviews i love them and they encourage me to write more even bad reviews (I think). Oh and if you have a couple of requests I'd be happy to try and make them work. Thanks again for following this story :)


End file.
